


Even Beaten Black and Blue I Find Myself Drawn To You

by Killmongersmistress (teakturn)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Harry, BAMF Uma (Disney), Caring Harry, Caring Uma (Disney), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gaston (Disney) Being an Asshole, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), Hurt Gil (Disney: Descendants), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Protective Harry, Protective Uma (Disney), Sharing a Bed, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Killmongersmistress
Summary: While prowling around the Isle Uma and Harry stumble upon their worst nightmare.Prompt: 77. "You shouldn't have even been there!"





	Even Beaten Black and Blue I Find Myself Drawn To You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr.
> 
> I wrote this based off of a prompt master list. This was posted 08/29/2017.

“You shouldn’t have even been there!”

Gil looked up at a raging Harry with pain in his eyes. His right arm hung uselessly from his shoulders, and his left arm was cradled to his chest. His large, muscular body was covered head to toe in bruises and scrapes. 

Uma could understand Harry’s anger, Gil looked like a walking scab. Every bandage she made from scraps of Auradon close was quickly stained from Gil’s blood. Uma dreaded finally resetting his shoulder, there’s this little noise Gil makes when he’s in pain and doesn’t want to tell anyone. She’d been hearing it all day. 

“My dad told me it was non-negotiable. Either I go with him and my brothers or I’m banished from home. I had to try my best!” Gil argued. Uma swatted his ear when, while pleading with Harry to understand, he moved his hurt arm without thinking. The painful stifled grunt he made had Uma grinding her teeth, she sent Harry a warning look. 

Harry looked too angry to settle down, too riled up from their encounter with the Gaston twins. He couldn’t listen to why Gil had put himself in harm's way, he only cared that he hadn’t been there to protect him. Uma felt the same frustration. They were a team, a crew, they protected each other and fought side by side and they never let anyone else get in the way of that. They belonged to each other. 

So yeah, Harry was angry, seeing Gil being beaten bloody and black and blue in that courtyard. Gil wouldn’t fight back against the twins, and there was nothing he could do against his father. When the two of them had stumbled across that horrible scene Harry looked ready to hook every last person he saw. Uma was only just barely able to get him to calm down. But that didn’t stop her from letting loose a few threatening words of her own.

Harry picked up what was left of Gil and rushed him to their ship, their safe place in Uma’s room. The thick wooden door kept out of the worst of the noise from the docks and the smell from the water.

Gil let Uma wipe at his wounds with no protest, not even wincing when she poured alcohol, pilfered from Harry’s father’s stash, on the worst of his cuts. Harry was pacing the room and panting like a madman. He gripped his hook in a white-knuckled grip and glared at assailants unseen to Uma and Gil. 

“I should have hooked them!” Harry declared, not for the first time. He pointed a finger at Uma, “You should have let me hook them.”

“If I had let you hook them then who would have gotten me more scraps for bandages?” Uma ignored his pointing finger, focusing instead on gingerly rifling through Gil’s blond curls. She probed for bumps and tender spots, watching Gil’s shoulders for any indication of pain. 

Harry scoffed, “Bandages. I’m good for getting bandages but I can’t protect what’s mine. What’s ours!” He swiped off the contents of the elaborately carved dresser listing in the corner. The thing was old and missing most of its legs. Harry’s swipe had the drawer falling over onto its side.

Uma glared at the mess he made, broken sea glass and daggers and a sharpening stone now littered the floor. Then she glared at Harry, who seemed to have finally calmed down enough to realize what he’d done. Ashamed, he took off his hat and pressed it against his chest. 

“Captain-” Harry startled, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. Such a turnaround from the crash and fury of before. 

“Bandages, now. And when you come back you better clean that up.” Uma tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but it was hard. She couldn’t watch as Harry ducked his head once, before leaving the room with a flash of his red coat. 

“Harry’s mad at me, isn’t he?” Gil asked into the tense silence. 

Uma sighed, before gripping Gil’s chin and forcing him to look into her eyes, “You are ours, and we’d rather not see you get beat in the street.” Gil blushed and looked ready to deflect as he often did whenever the subject of their relationship came up. 

They may have gotten past the point of defining what they are, but Gil sometimes liked to believe he was an expendable piece. Something for Harry and Uma to use up and throw away. Even now, after all, they’ve shared together, he’s still waiting to be shown the door for good. 

“Uma, I know what you and Harry are. I’m happy with what the two of you give me, but you don’t have to pretend to want me around.” Gil gently pushed Uma’s hands away. 

“Gil don’t be -”

“Stupid?” He challenged with a laugh. Uma watched as the split skin over his knuckles began to gently weep blood. “I know that I’m not as smart as you or Harry. I know you guys don’t think I notice anything. But I see a lot, I notice things that no one else notices. I was the first to realize that you and Harry were together. So don’t talk to me like I’m stupid.”

Gil had completely withdrawn into himself. He avoided Uma’s gaze by focusing his attention on his hurt shoulder. They both knew it was definitely dislocated, again. 

“Gil look at me.” Uma put force into her voice, her Captains voice, the voice she knew Gil trusted without question. The change in him physically was instant, strained but instant. He straightened his back and raised his chin. Most importantly he looked right into Uma’s eyes. 

“I love Harry and you. There’s never going to be an either or, I’m never going to pick you over him or him over you. You’re important to me Gil, and you’re mine.” Uma waited until Gil nodded before she leaned forward and settled gently into his lap. 

She forgot how big he really was until she was all over him like this. Her thighs strained to fit around his hips. On reflex, his large hands went towards her hips. Then he caught himself and set them back on the bed. 

“It’s okay, you have permission to touch me.” Uma breathed into the shell of his ear. His hands returned to her hips and he gripped them firmly. Uma pressed a single, lingering kiss to the side of Gil’s bruised cheek before popping his shoulder back into place with a strong and ruthless push. 

Gil grunted through the pain, and his grip on her hips turned bruising. She continued to kiss him through it. Once he recovered, Gil lifted his face slightly and Uma stopped kissing his cheek to press slow kisses against his mouth. His lip was busted and blood flavored the kiss, but Gil didn’t shy away from Uma’s affection. He basked in it, and let her love wash over him. 

Uma didn’t think this was the last she’d seen of Gil’s insecurities, but she didn’t care. Her boy was in her arms where he belonged. Love was rare in the Isle, anyone could use it against you or take it from you. But Uma knew that what she had with Gil and Harry transcended all the hell of the Isle. She knew that as long as she had her boys, her ship, and her crew, she could face any force working against them. 

She tried to get Gil to see that with every kiss. She was careful of his bruising, and Gil seemed to appreciate it. When Uma drew back to stare into the clean blue of Gil’s eyes she saw trust and adoration in his gaze. Even with his left eye nearly swollen shut, he still managed to look at her like she was the sun. 

“Promise me you’ll fight back next time that happens. Promise to come back to me.” Uma demanded. She gripped Gil’s cheeks tight enough to make him wince. But he nodded. 

“I promise, Uma.” Her name from his lips felt like a promise. So she kissed him one last time, before climbing off his lap and going back to the chest of their limited first aid supplies. Harry returns and helps Uma put Gil back together.

When Uma isn’t looking, or more accurately when Gil and Harry think she isn’t looking, Harry draws Gil into a slow sweet kiss. It’s tender, too tender for kids from the Isle to ever admit to. Harry apologizes by handing Gil a new bandanna and sweeping up the glass he spilled. 

Once Gil is finally no longer in danger of getting blood all over Uma’s bedding the three of them climb under the covers. It gets cold at night on the Isle, especially this close to the water. The world they create is warm and cozy and quiet, save for the thudding of three hearts beating at once.


End file.
